Destiny
by starborn
Summary: James and Lily love/hate need an explanation? no didn't think so other characters - Evvy Kree Sirius and Remus does have romance and dark themes swearing too so for lickle kids COVER YOUR EYES!!!*15th chapter up!*
1. The Strange Conversation

I know I know yet another Lily and James love/hate

Hi people I just wanna say this is my first ff and criticism is welcome 

I will change any thing, even the plot. 

Thoughts F is a flashback and /F is end of flashback 

So here it goes!

CHAPTER 1 – The Strange Conversation

Lily looked at her newly green teeth in the mirror and gritted them she was gonna get those two bad for this…

James and Sirius were cracking up looking secretively at Lily through her window. James slowly took out his wand but Sirius stopped him "She's a Muggle." He hissed releasing James' arm; "I forgot" he muttered and slipped his wand back into his jacket. He knew he would get him and Sirius either a beating or worse no riding on their brooms if either one of their dads caught them pulling another prank on Lily. At least she's not watching James thought, but in fact she was and had been since she had heard them laughing. She had been extremely puzzled when James took out a stick but dismissed the incident as another one of his hooligan antics. (A/N ok getting back to the subjects of Lily's fabulous new way of watching people without anyone knowing.) She could do this trick since she was born. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head, (A/N sorry if I'm grossing people out), and she could see out of the back of her head. No one apart from herself knew this though.

She saw that they had started laughing at her again and tuned around and glared at them angrily. Suddenly thought there was no one there for her to glare at-they had disappeared. One minute they were there and the next they were gone. No sound-no nothing the only thing left was a tube of green stuff.

Lily hopped out of the window and onto the grass below. She looked at the tube of green stuff it said;

Zonkos Magic what the

Shop

Hogsmeade (A/N is that how you spell it?)

Put in toothpaste say a la carnation HUH? 

And your victim will have bright green teeth. So, that's where that came from. James must have left this behind, but what's all this magic stuff? and where's Hogsmede? and where in Heavens name have the boys gone?

None of these questions were answered however as Sirius' Dad came around the corner.

"Where are Sirius and James?" He growled at her

"Erm they kinda disappeared…"

"Details girl, Details!"

"Well erm James and Sirius gave me green teeth with this" she thrust the green tube into his hands and saw his face turn purple in rage as he looked at it.

"And then I saw them and then I looked at them and then they…. Went." She finished sounding rather confused, (which she was)

"They can't have just disappeared you're not a witch" He said "unless you got mail"

"Erm no mail apart from the usual. Why?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her

"But then you're not twelve yet are you" he said thinking fast and completely ignoring her question

"No" she replied wondering what on earth that had to do with anything.

"You still have time," he called over his shoulder as he abruptly turned on his heel and walked away, twirling the green tube in his fingers. And wondering where the boys were and if he should punish them or if Lily (he was almost sure she was a witch by now) and a damn powerful one at that had punished them enough.


	2. Lost and Found

CHAPTER 2 – Lost and Found

Meanwhile James and Sirius were wondering where the hell they were and what the hell they were doing there. It was pitch black and they had no idea what to do.

"I know lets explore and see how big this room if it is a room is" James suggested lamely. It was the only thing he could think of.

"OK" answered Sirius.

They clumsily went around the room until James came across a doorknob.

"I found a doorknob" he whispered

He carefully pushed the door open and gulped, shut the door again and sank to the floor.

"What?" Sirius whispered

"You don't wanna know"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do…and if you don't tell me I'll run out singing the telly tubby song"

"Alright then you asked for it…but what's the telly tubby song?"

"Never mind just get on with it"

James took out his wand and muttered 

"Lumos"

The room was lit up and immediately Sirius paled and joined James on the floor

"Oh oh we're done for now"

James' dad was called Tom and right now he was working in his lab (which was restricted to adults only) on a new broomstick for James' birthday which was the next day. " I need my tweezers" He muttered to himself before standing up and starting to sing

"Oh I do like to be beside the seasiiide! Oh I do like to be beside the seeeeeea!" Tom stopped there as he (A/N. I) didn't know the rest of the song. This was quite lucky for the boys as they felt like their eardrums would burst if he continued for one more second. 

He walked over to the cupboard and pushed the door open 

"Lumos" He said casting his wand light over the cupboard where it fell on the boys cowering in the corner.

"Out" He said quiet rage all through his voice. To Sirius and James, this was a very bad omen. It would have been much better if he had yelled. James started to explain but Sirius stopped him and they literally scurried out the room. 

Their fathers were the only people that really scared them. The boys were certain that they had a very long list of terrifying punishments that they added to together. The three worst ones were no nice food, no wands and of course the famous no riding on brooms. The last one especially James detested, the first one being Sirius' nemesis.

After they were seated in the lounge and the silence had been thick with nerves for so long the tension became unbearable Tom spoke.

"What were you doing in my workshop?" He asked keeping his voice calm trying very hard not to loose his cool.

"We..."

Sirius dad (called John) burst into the room

"There you are!" He said, "I was afraid you'd disappeared off into the desert or something."

"**Well can you explain why your talking about deserts and as if you haven't seen the boys for months and what the boys were doing in my workroom!**" Tom yelled as he had had enough.

John stared at Tom then laughed a deep belly rumbling laugh 

"So that's where she sent them, good on her." Before Tom could try to work out what was going on John explained

"Calm down Tom it wasn't their fault they were transported there by..." his voice trailed off and he pointedly looked at the boys and then at the door.

The boys who weren't stupid got the hint and ran off.

"by Lily" He finished

"Lily, the little Muggle girl down the road!"

"Seemingly she isn't a Muggle and yes that one the one the boys are always hanging around."

"When is she twelve?"

"Wait a second and I'll get my book"

John went off and got a book called

__

The yellow pages-an advisor for inner feelings and birth dates on every human being on this planet.

He quickly went back to his best friends house and found Tom waiting in the lounge trying to look serious. He failed as he cracked a school boyish grin at the familiar site of the book that had given them so many good pranks and walked over patting the book lovingly.

John eagerly shouted (the book was so old it was beginning to become a little deaf) 

"Lily Evans" and placed the book down on the floor. A wind that wasn't there turned the pages of the book until it came to a rather fancy section at the back of the book 

"WHAT??? Lily Evans is an HEIR!!!" 

The men looked at each other the seriousness of the situation overcoming their grins. Even John such a take-it-as-you-go person had his jaw hanging open at this surprise he read out from the page of writing that was appearing.

"Lily Evans great great great great great great great and a couple more greats grandmother was Rowena Lily Ravenclaw this clever witch designed a spell to hide the ravenclaw heirs from witches and wizards-it made all of her descendants Muggles until the one that was named after her was born. After this time anyone could know."

"Well then it can't be Lily the book is talking about she's not called Rowena"

"So, weren't you listening? Lily was Ravenclaws' middle name."

"Oh" said Tom not being able to think of a suitable retort "When's her birthday then"

"Oh yeah its August the 21st one week exactly."

"She's' got plenty of time then."

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

even they found saying another yes a bit too much and talking really fast trying to cover up the engulfing tension in the air which finally reached its climax as the silence dragged on was not going to work so finally Tom said "Who do we tell?" 

The dreaded question they were trying to ignore had been voiced aloud so they thought over it.

"I don't know why we're being so stupid!" John yelled making Tom jump

"What?"

"We'll tell Dumbledore!"

"And let him deal with it?"

"Exactly!"

"Oh that reminds me has Sirius got his letter yet?"

"Yes his birthday was yesterday, but you know that you came to the party"

"Oh Yes I remember now"

"Has James?"

"No, but his birthday is tomorrow is Sirius still coming to the party?"

"Yes of course I don't think I could get him to NOT go." They had a laugh over this then Tom had a brainwave " I know I'll invite Lily to James party, then she can get to know the boys better."

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah I'll use the telyfon to call her and you can owl Dumbledore."

After a short conversation with Lilys' mum she said Lily would love to come (with Lily arguing strongly in the background desperately trying to get passed her sister to unplug the phone before her mum could agree. She failed and locked herself in her bedroom until the smell of food overcame her and she went down to dinner.

Hey sorry about the long wait and thanx to everyone that reviewed

__

Scarlett*eyes glad you like it I really like ure ff 2!

__

Alya1989262 thanx for the tip!! - Are you the same Alya as on ecfans (just asking)

__

The Infallible Teller Gee thanx!! You're story is my favourite and I do actually have a story line apart from the obvious and I'm trying to make Lily a bit less of a goody-goody so hopefully it won't become too bad

__

Pro writer ( who shall remain anomyounous) The same as I said before and thanx for reviewing Glad you like it!!

EVERYONE THAT READS THIS

I want at least another couple of reviews before I post the next chapter so R&R!!!

Thanx!


	3. The Party

Chapter 3 – The Party

Lily grumpily walked out of her house and slowly started walking over to James' house wearing a dress her mum had made her put on.

Her hair was loose which really annoyed her so she checked to see no one was looking and put it up quickly into a pony. This made the front bits of her hair frizz up annoyingly but it wasn't as if she cared.

She rang the doorbell and Sirius answered bowing. "Come in my dear lady" he said giving her his hand. She rolled her eyes at him. He was never as mean as James was. His pranks were always done in fun whereas James' weren't. His were done to just plain annoy her. Which they always succeeded in doing. No one could annoy her quite like James.

He raised an eyebrow at her dress and commented 

"Nice dress!"

"Nice tux" she retorted

"Can I get a picture?" She continued

"Only if I can get one of you." He said

"That'll be a no then." She replied and said

"Where's the bathroom?"

"What desperate to leave already?"

"No you dork! I need to change out of this dress before anyone can see me!"

"I saw you."

"So You're not James!"

"Right this way then." He showed her the way and she dashed in and started changing

__

"Wait a tick." She thought and opened the door which bashed into Sirius' face 

"OWW!!!" He yelped as she firmly shut it ,blocked up the keyhole with a bit of loo roll and finished changing into a pair of worn jeans and a Wallabies jersey. (AN yes I know, Lily lives in England not Australia but that doesn't mean she can't be a Wallabies supporter does it???)

"Thank you" She said to Sirius giving him her arm feeling a lot more comfortable without an itchy dress "_I swear" _she thought to herself_ "right now that no-one ESPECIALLY James will see me in a dress NOT EVER!!! "_

"If you expect me to talk to that son of a b…." Sirius looked at her sternly and she replaced it with "I mean cow then you're mistaken." Sirius had told her about a week before that if she didn't stop swearing, (a nasty habit she'd picked up from her sister) then he would wash her mouth out with soap and he didn't seem as if he was joking either.

"So what did you get him?" Sirius asked conversationally as James' house was so huge that it would take quite a while to walk to the dining room. And as Lily was walking slowly so that she didn't have to get to the party soon it would take even longer.

"A hairbrush." She said and Sirius grinned and replied

"You know you could use one yourself you look like a lightening bolt has struck you"

"And you think I care?"

"Not particularly"

eventually they got there and Sirius opened the door for her

"After you" He said and invited her in……..

********************************************************

" Hello Lily" said the adults in the room (Sirius and James' parents)

"Hello Lily." Said James as he had been told to do by his dad

"James. Act like you mean it!"

"HEY!!!! LILY!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!!!" he yelled

"That's enough James!" said his mother sternly and as Sirius and Lily sat down opposite James an awkward silence grew.

"Can I eat yet?" asked Sirius breaking the tension

"Yes" answered James and the youngsters stuffed themselves with cakes, lollies and other yummy goodies.

The parents laughed and tucked in too.

Halfway through a cake James kicked Lily in the leg

"UCHH!" Lily choked

"Are you alright?" asked Sirius

"Yes, Fine" she replied after a drink flashing a murderous glare in James' direction. She continued eating more slowly and watching him. This made James even more nervous than if she had done something. An hour later and two spilt creaming sodas on James' behalf. The games started.

"I know!!!" yelled Sirius mischievously "We should pretend to be wizards and cast spells on each other!"

"OK!" said James

"Alright." Agreed Lily

The parents shot murderous glares at the boys who ignored them.

"I'll get cloaks and wands!" offered James and ran upstairs. He came back around five minutes later after talking to the parents. 

"We're not allowed sticks" said James sadly "But we've got icy pops!!"

"I'm not very good with icy pops" Lily said nervously

"Go on take it said James roughly and shoved it into her hand.

It immediately melted, shot out of the top and landed squarely on her head.

"I told you!" she spluttered as it ran down her back

"WOW!" said the boys incredulously

"I think we should go to the parents." James said still amazed

"Good idea!" agreed Sirius

"For once" came a muttered reply from a soaked red haired individual

*************************************************************

I'm sorry its so short but it'll have to do I'm so busy at the moment and I'll redo it later next chapter will be The parents

Thanx

*Starborn*

The Infallible Teller - I really like your last chapter it was so cool and I'm glad Tess is still alive I like her

Anon - Glad you like it.

Alya 1989262 - obviously not - earth's children is a series of books and that's the fan site for it and there's an Alya there as well just wondered… and thanx I'll change it soon

Scarlett*eyes - Thanx for updating!!! It was really cool!!! Thanx for reviewing mine 2 cos I don't get many **boo hoo** oh well I'm planning on writing a year 7 story as well at the moment with the same characters in it. I'm gonna type it all out b4 I post it so it'll take a while to come out

EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Parents

Chapter 4

The Parents

"Hey Mum, Dad" James walked into the room

"Lily just turned ice into water and poured it all over herself" He said getting to the point quickly

"I thought this would happen." Sirius father said standing up

"Bring her in." He had his wand pointing at the door and since James was standing in the doorway the wand was pointing at him which made him rather edgy.

"Ok" He said glad to get away from the wand if only for a second.

Lily walked in and was immediately hit by a fainting spell.

"That was a bit rash!" James' dad said

"Not really" he replied and motioned for the boys to come in.

"There is something we have to explain to you. Lily is a witch and a heir to Ravenclaw."

"So ermm what does that mean that she can do stuff with water."

"Not exactly. You see Ravenclaw was a VERY clever witch. She put a spell on all of her descendants so that they would all be muggles untill the right one came along."

"What do you mean by right?" Sirius asked

"I don't know!" He said almost yelling and started pacing

"This also means that she will have either fire water or plant power."

"Guess Lilys' got water then." Sirius said amused

"This is NOT funny." He roared

"It's serious." He continued more softly

"I wrote a letter to dumbledore and asked permission to tell her she was a witch no more." James dad said

"And we want you to tell her or show her or something to get her to believe it." Sirius' dad intervened

"Ok" Sirius and James said together

"Fine then." James mum said "Off you go then. You know the counter curse."

"Yep!"

"Bye then" James mum said

"Bye." Replied the boys Sirius taking Lilys head and James taking her feet.

**********************

musicizdbest - thanx 4 being my only reviewer! *sniff* oh well sorry last chapter was short and this one is too but I have written up to chapter 12 now I just need to type it up. And I'm telling you I have one chapter that is like 10 pages long!

Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Disbelieving and Beleiving

Chapter 5

Disbelieving and Believing

"OK lets wake her up now." James said taking out his wand and putting Lily down a bit too hard on the grass outside.

"What's the counter curse?" Sirius asked

"erm I dunno how 'bout that sleeping thingy."

"Yeah that might work."

"Non est dormitus." James muttered and Lily woke up

"Wha?" She said confused and stood up

"What happened?" She asked

"My dad put a spell on you and now you're outside my house and I just woke you up with the counter curse." 

"Ha Ha very funny!"

"Well did you know that you transported us into my dads workroom closet?"

"Oh yeah like I believe you!"

"Look I'll show you!" He said and made James' hair go pink. James glowered and made Sirius' clothes turn into a girls pink frilly dress.

"Yeah so you wizards wear cloaks and hats and ride on broomsticks and make green potions in boiling cauldrons?" She asked sarcastically

"Well yeah!" Sirius said to Lily's disbelieving face

Look I'll show you more!" Sirius said and took his fathers wand out "Wingardium Leviosa!" He yelled and Lily flew up into the air

"I've always wondered how you did that!" James said to Sirius as he couldn't even lift a feather off a table.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Lily screeched frantically "I GET AIR SICK!"

"But that's not all we can do!" Said Sirius and waved her around the hedge. When she touched ground she looked positively green

"Uh oh!" Sirius said as she puked into the hedge

"We're dead!" He yelped

"So you're telling me that I can make stuff like this." she waved her hand at James' pink hair and Sirius' pink frilly dress "Happen?"

"Yup." Sirius gulped

"When can I start?"


	6. Chapter 6 completed now! The Letter and...

Chapter 6

The Letter and Birthday

"Happy birthday to me

Happy birthday to me

Happy birthday to me-ee

Happy birthday to me" Sang a rather hyper Lily as she got changed into her tracksuit and ran down the stairs. This and Christmas were the only days of the year were you couldn't see Lily Evans running for at least an hour - more if she felt like it. It was six o'clock in the morning and Lily continued to sing halfway down the stairs until

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled her sister angrily "SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"

She walked quietly after that as her sister was a bully that wouldn't leave Lily alone. It was to no avail though as her sisters door slammed shut and Petunia stormed down the stairs.

"What do you think you're up to you worthless piece of shit!" she hissed and punched her repeatedly in the stomach so that Lilys t-shirt would cover the bruise and their parents wouldn't notice. Lily winced and although she knew better she put a hand up to protect herself.

Petunia said nothing but flung her hand aside and hit her harder. 

Lily felt something snap inside her and kicked out with all her might. She connected with a bony cheek.

"You'll pay for this!" Her sister hissed and slunk back to her room as their mother and father were coming into the kitchen. Lily winced again but she was used too much worse than this and stood up.

Lily had no idea that her relationship with her sister was about to get much, much worse.

*******************

"What's for breakfast mum?" Lily asked even though she already knew as they had the exact same thing on every special occasion.

"Let me see." Her mother said playing along

"I suppose we could have hot chocolate fudge cake with ice cream?"

"That would be nice!" Lily said it was her favourite food above anything (AN mine too!)

"Alright" Petunia said - bored already

"Here it comes!" Their mother said as she put down two steaming bowls of hot chocolate fudge cake and ice cream both exactly the same size.

"MU-U-UM!" Petunia moaned "Lilys' is bigger than mine!" Lily could see she was about to throw a major wobbler

"Here you go" Lily said hurriedly heaping half of hers onto her sisters plate hoping that would be enough to satisfy her. It wasn't but as she couldn't do anything whilst the parents were around. Petunia gobbled hers down fast whereas Lily tried to slow things down a little. Nevertheless breakfast was finished was over really quickly.

"Dad?" Lily said

"What dear?" replied her dad

"Can I open my presents now?" She asked even though that wasn't what she was exited about. Petunia would keep the good ones and break the rest.

She opened all of her presents - Floating candles from her maternal grandparents (Her paternal ones were dead.) a worm farm from her sister and from her parents a voucher that could get you into any soccer game in the whole world! She immediately gave it to her mother to take care of.

From James a bottle of hair gel saying - 

Try using it

James

And finally from Sirius - a vibrating bat and a card saying - 

After you get the letter meet me at my house my parents will get your stuff oh and happy birthday

Sirius

"Oh Lily it looks like you've got one letter left!" Her mother said

"I wonder who it's from!!"

Lily opened it and told her mother and father what it said inside

"Oh I suppose that's some form of practical joke" Her father said uneasily as Lily wasn't smiling

"Erm no" Lily said "The Blacks and the Potters are wizards too and I have to meet them at Sirius' house to get all my stuff."

Petunia snorted into her drink and her mother and father looked like people who were afraid of heights going bungee jumping.

"Well you know we'll always support whatever you do honey." Said her mother sounding slightly hysterical

and Lily said "Thanks mum The Blacks will be round soon to collect my stuff. I'll send you a letter!" and with that Lily set out of the door to face the wizarding world.

*******************************

Sorry about before! I just wanted to get as much out as possible before next week 'cos I won't be able to go on then 'cos I am going on an all day camp thing. Then its school so I'm not sure whether I'll be able to get on much then either but I'll go on as often as possible! 

Alya1989262 - doesn't matter cos 4 n 5 came out like 2 secs apart anyway!

Silver-MoonStar - Updating……… thanks for reading

****************

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Diagon Alley

Chapter 7

Diagon Alley

Lily looked around her

"Woah!" She gasped "This is so totally cool!"

"Yes dear." Sirius' mother said absentmindedly "So we need to get all of you stuff?" She asked coming back down to Terra Firma

"Yes." Lily replied as they went into Flourish and Blotts and all sorts of other "_Totally Cool"_ shops. Finally there was only one thing left on the list

"No two!" Sirius yelped as he regretfully walked past the Quidditch suppliers shop "You have to get a pet as well as the wand!"

"Oh yes!" she said "How could I have forgotten?"

They walked into a dark gloomy sort of room which was as Lily read on the sign the home of Mr Oiadr.

"I need to get that sign fixed!" Said a bony looking man coming out of the shadows (AN if you didn't know his real name is Mr Olivander)

"Aha! Lily Evans!" He said "I've had your wand ready for quite some time!" He handed her a wand and said "Ten and a Quarter inches long, swishy, willow, brilliant for charms work!" She picked it up and she felt a cold stream of water rush over her hand and blue and black sparks came out of it.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the sparks disappear and that her hand was completely dry.

"Brilliant!" He said "A first time customer!"

"Now you!" he said to a boy that had just walked into the room

"James!" Sirius squealed and literally knocked James over with the force of his brotherly hug

"God, you are a girl!" He said to Sirius' friendly squeals of delight "It's not as if you didn't see me at breakfast!"

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said and calmed down enough that James could wriggle free of his bear-like clutches and meet the man that was holding out a wand.

"James." Lily acknowledged him coldly

"Lily." He nodded just as coldly

"Try this one!" Mr Olivander interrupted

"Mahogany, eleven inches pliable, very good for transfiguration, a little more powerful than your girlfriends over there."

"That is _not_ my girlfriend!" James said hotly just at the same time as Lily said "That is _not _my boyfriend!"

"Yes, now." He replied waving their complaints aside and James didn't know whether Mr Olivander was talking about the wand or the fact that they weren't a couple. They glared at each other as if it was the other persons fault and James took the wand, felt a warmth, swished it and red and gold sparks shot out.

"Very good." He said not in the least bit surprised "Now you - Black." He said and Sirius walked out with a different mahogony wand good for all subjects and red and gold sparks shooting into the air.

Finally they went into Eeylops Owl Emporium. James got a grey owl called pepper. Sirius got a white one called Snow White and Lily was having a hard time choosing. Finally she saw a tiny black owl with bright green eyes.

"Greater Black owls are very rare!" said the shopkeeper who had seen her eyeing it up "But we have three!" She said proudly "They all have a power."

"And what does this one have??" Lily asked

"Water power." She answered "It's the strongest power of them all!"

Lily reached out and touched it even through the shopkeepers warnings that it bit she felt for the second time that day thatwater was rushing over her she gasped and saw it snuggle up to her finger.

"Strange!" said the shopkeeper "It's never done that before! Tell you what I'll give it to you for half price." Lily bought it and, strangely enough two other little black owls, one with orange eyes and one with browny black were bought at the same price that same day…

now im not likely to write more for a while so… im sorry! But school starts n everything

cyaz! *Starborn*


	8. The Ride On The Train

Chapter 8 - The Train Ride

Lily ran through the barrier into platform 9 and three quarters closing her eyes tightly. "Ouch!" she yelped hitting something hard "Maybe I'm not a witch!" She thought "And that's why the barrier won't let me through!"

"Oh! Sorry!" said a voice. Lily opened her eyes and found that it belonged to a girl with brown eyes and short black hair whose' trolley she had been knocked over by.

"I'm Kree." Said the girl as Lily picked herself up and started to brush herself off then decided she couldn't be bothered.

"Lily." She replied "We'd better get out the way before…" Sirius came through the barrier, backwards, showing off and tripped over Lily and Kree who ended up underneath him. Almost immediately James came through and landed on top.

"The boys come through." Lily said laughingly picking herself up for the second time.

"Kree?" she asked when there wasn't a reply

"Are you Okay?" Still no answer

"Uh oh!" Sirius said as Lily glared at them

"Off!" She yelled and they scurried to do as she told them to. When Lily was in this mood she had been known to punch, kick and throw things if they didn't do it fast enough.

She looked at Kree and was almost sick. Bruises ranging from weeks old to new were scattered all over her body. And those were only the ones you could see.

"Did we just do that!" Sirius squealed appalled

"No." Lily said softly touching Krees' cheek "Some of these are weeks old."

"Looks like she's been abused by someone." Sirius said concerned

"Huh!" James snorted "Why can't people just stand up to them!"

"You don't understand!" She yelled her eyes flashing a murderous dark blue colour which as the boys were looking at Kree they didn't notice. She lifted Kree up effortlessly (She was rather small.) and put her down in the end carriage which was empty. The boys brought in her and Krees stuff and went back for their own leaving the girls to it. 

"Kree?" She asked softly after locking the boys out.

"Wha?" Kree said looking around herself confused "Where am I?"

"In the train." Lily replied. Kree saw the bruises on her arms and flushed scarlet

"NO!" She yelped "now you'll go off and hate me!" She turned her head aside bitterly

"No" Lily said simply

"NO!"

"I understand!"

"How could you possibly understand!"

Lily showed Kree the bruise she had got this morning from Petunia then dropped her T-shirt again.

"I found a charm in the charms book but I don't think I did it right 'cos it only lasts until someone touches me." Kree said miserably

"I read somewhere that spells were stronger if more people did them!" Lily cried

"Okay!" Kree said brightening up "one, two, three!" and at the same time they pointed their wands at her. The bruises disappeared.

Lily gently touched Krees' arm - nothing happened

"YAY!" Kree said looking at her arms and hugged Lily happily.

"Oops, sorry am I interrupting anything?" asked a voice. It was a blonde haired orange eyed girls face. " 'cos there's three boys bashing on the door here and its kinda annoying.

"Nope!" Lily said still ecstatic at their success "Wait a sec, three?"

"Yup!"

Lily checked and unlocked the door.

"OUCH!" yelped someone from underneath Sirius and James who were now on the floor

"So.. who's this?" Lily asked

"Remus- Lily. Lily - Remus" Sirius introduced and Lily was relieved to find that Sirius and James didn't seem to want to talk about Kree.

"Glad to meet you Remuslilylilyremus" Sirius groaned "Did you know you share half my name." She continued

"No I didn't actually." Remus replied "You suck at jokes. Actually wait, I forgot, you just SUCK!" James said

Lily just snorted

"So what kinda pet did you guys get?" Sirius asked randomly making everyone laugh

"Remus?"

"Oh I didn't get one - animals don't like me." He replied

"erm girl with the blonde hair and weird eyes?" He asked of Evvy who laughed and Sirius did too. James found this weird 'cos Sirius didn't usually laugh at his own jokes.

"Evvy." She offered. "I got a greater black owl - isn't she cute???" She said showing everyone

"What!" The other girls said and showed their owls to each other.

"Wow!" Kree said "We have the same owls as each other!"  
"No we don't!" Lily said "They've got the same coloured eyes as each of us!"

"Cool!" Evvy said

"It's my birthday today." Lily said shooing the boys out of their carraige

"Oh good! Happy birthday! We'd better get you something!"

And for the next five minutes while Lily was getting changed you could see the two girls whispering to each other over a spell book and muttering spells.

"Here ya go Lily!" Evvy said bouncing up and down on the seat happily "A blue dolphin!"

"We thought we'd start a tradition of giving each other pendants to hang on bracelets necklaces and anklets." Kree said a lot calmer

"It's so sweet!" Lily said happily "This is the best present I got!"

"What did Sirius and James get you?" Kree asked "It's obvious you know them."

"Oh Sirius got me a vibrating bat." Evvy laughed

"What about James?" She asked

"Oh. Him erm hairgel." She said

Evvy tried not to laugh but didn't succeed as Lilys hair was all over the place and they spent the rest of the journey on the floor, laughing at completely random things. As they left the train they heard a big burlly voice call out

"Firs' years this way!" 

*****************

Ok since I got NO reviews I was very upset *sniffs* oh well nobody loves me but newayz

Im not gonna write if no one reads 'cos there is absolutely no point whatsoever so I'm not gonna post the next chapter untill I get at least 15 reveiws so

REVIEW!!!!!

*starborn*


	9. The Sorting

****

DISCLAIMER - yeah I thought I'd better put this thing in so here goes

I own Evvy and Kree

Chapter 9 - The Sorting

They were standing in front of the hat as it sang its song. Then McGonnagol (A/N She's really old alright!) started reading from a long piece of parchment.

"Black, Sirius." She said and Sirius walked up to the hat winking at the girls drooling at his cheeky grin and handsome features.

"gryffindor!" roared the hat and the Gryffindor table applauded enthusiastically.

"Dipple, Krestomancia." Lily grinned at her new found friends wincing red face at hearing her full name and she was sure she heard muffled laughter from Evvy behind her.

"Ravenclaw!" Yelled the hat even before it had touched her head

"Evans, Lily." (A/N in my story Lily is Lilys full name) Lily walked out and again before it had even touched her head it yelled

"Ravenclaw!" She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Kree a big grin on each of their faces.

"Lupin, Remus." The boy that was with Sirius and James before, sat down on the stool and plunked the hat on his head

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Said a rather loud voice in the back of his head "Shh!" Remus thought frantically "It's ok. They can't hear me." The hat said "But I think although you are a dark creature you belong in "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus was literally shaking with relief that because of what he was he thought he might have been put into Slytherin - obviously not.

"Malfoy, Lucious." A White haired boy nearly ran up to the stool and snatched the hat out of McGonnagals waiting arms shoving it on his own head and as it fell over his eyes he missed her disapproving stare.

"Slytherin!" It yelled

"Mantryn, Evelyn"

"Ravenclaw!" it yelled again before it had even touched her head. Evvy let out a sigh of relief before accidentally on purpose tripping over and falling headlong into McGonnagol. "Oh, Sorry Professor!" She said sweetly and before the Professor could do anything she walked over to the Ravenclaw table among fierce applause, mainly from a certain section of the Gryffindor table.

"Pettigrew, Peter." It waited a long time before crying out "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James." _Please don't be Ravenclaw _Lily thought

"Gryffindor!" It yelled 

"Yes!" Lily said knowing well enough to keep her voice down and as the other girls looked at her questioningly

"He has been so annoying to me. I didn't even do anything!" The girls were still looking at her "Alright, Alright so what if I let out his pet rat and my cat ate it that was a mistake and it was years ago!" Still looking at her "Ok! So what if I let it go 'cos I wanted it to be free and it was only a baby and my cat eating it _was_ a mistake!" At that they finally left her alone though Evvy said

"Well, I think he's hot!"

"YUK!" Lily groaned as Evvy giggled.

"Now he is soo definitely the ugliest looking guy I have ever seen!" Evvy said wrinkling her nose up in disgust as a greasy haired bboy called Severus Snape walked to the Slytherin table copying Sirius' reaction to the girls. Although with him they just recoiled in disgust. And that was the end of the Sorting.

"We know all of the Ravenclaw girls!" Lily said happily

"And all of the Gryffindor boys!" Kree added

"No we don't, what about that Pettigrew creature?" Evvy contradicted

"He looked a right worm!" Lily added

"Didn't he just!" Kree giggled and the feast began.

After completely stuffing their faces with the best food Hogworts could produce (which was absolutely wonderfull). The three Ravenclaw girls could be seen walking arm in arm to their dormitory with a very annoying 5th year prefect who thought she was the absolute best thing that had ever happened to anyone. Happily talking about how this had been the best day in their whole lives. (and being told to shut up and get to sleep once they were in their dorm around ten times untill the prefect finally went to sleep halfway through telling them off again)

***************

I know short again BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To the one person (Or animal or creature or whatever) that DID review thankyou Lizzy (three cheers hip hip hooorayyyyy hip hip hooorayyyyyy hip hip hooorayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!) I'm glad I can make people laugh that really means a lot to me! And I'm sorry about not making them longer its just that that seemed a good place to stop. NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY BE LONGER!!!! Yeah and im DEFINITELY going to not post up the next chapter untill I get 15 reveiws 2 more guys that's all I'm asking (untill next chapter)


	10. Unheathy hours and Charms Class

Chapter 10 - Unhealthy hours and Charms class

Lily hopped out of bed and got an uncanny feeling that something was wrong. It was! Someone was up before her!

"Morning Kree!" Lily said excitedly realising who it was. Kree was gazing out the window and didn't reply (A/N she seems to do a lot of that!) 

"Kree?"

"I'm ok." She replied dreamily "Did you ever wonder what was in that forest?" She continued

"Or in that lake?" Lily said. As they had been talking rather loudly Evvy moaned and looked at her watch

"Crap! You two it's six O'clock!" She mumbled still half asleep.

"We know." They replied

"Go back to sleep!" She said then promptly rolled over and took her own advice.

Lily and Kree completely ignored that comment and Lily took out her timetable and said "We have Charms with the Gryffindors next." She said and got her books together.

"Want to come for a run?" The girls asked of each other at exactly the same time then burst out laughing. They got changed into their tracksuits and ran around the outside of Hogwarts - twice which took them an hour. Then still panting they raced each other to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Over here!" Sirius yelled waving frantically. They went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down on either side of him and he draped his arms around their shoulders. "So my dears, What would you like for brekky, Just woken up?" He asked. The girls laughed 

"Um, Sirius we just went for a run, we've been up since six." Kree said 

"What!" Cried Sirius "you can't be serious that's, that's unhealthy!"

The girls laughed again and started piling eggs bacon toast and sausages onto their plates.

"You eat as much as me!" He said admiringly.

"You bet!" Lily said with her mouth full

*******

"I am your Charms tutor, Professor Harris." Said a rather thin wrinkly old witch with grey hair from the from of the class, as they all sat down from left to right - James, Remus, Sirius, Evvy, Lily and Kree on one big six seater table. Remus Lily and Kree all enjoyed it - Lily immensely and Kree and Remus only because they liked anything to do with schoolwork. James hated it because he couldn't do it and Sirius was bored as they were going over stuff he'd known since he could read. Evvy was also bored though for a reason she couldn't quite understand. Suddenly she felt happier and poked Sirius in the stomach for him to look. She took out her wand and, when Professor Harris' back was turned writing something on the blackboard, she turned the blackboard white so that the chalk wouldn't show up.

"Huh?" Said the Professor confused "Who did that?" She asked angrily, changing the board back to black. Evvy raised her hand

"It was me professor." She said loudly. Kree covered her mouth with her hand but laughed anyway.

"You Girl! Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No Professor." She said meekly and softer so only the people on her table could hear she said "But I would have liked to!"

"Me too!" Lily agreed

"Well, since it's your first day I'll let you off." The professor said "Class is dismissed!"

"I have such a great idea!" Lily yelled to all her friends as soon as they were out of earshot of the teacher.

"We should do stuff like that every class!"

"What turn the blackboard white?" Sirius asked stupidly

"No! Do pranks and tricks and stuff!"

"Yeah!" Sirius and Evvy said excitedly

"And next class we can do the prank I was going to do before Blondie here!"

"Hey!" Said Evvy 

"Butted in." He said completely ignoring "Blondie"

"Which was?" James asked

"To shrink the teacher so they can't reach the blackboard." Sirius said

"One slight problem!" Lily said consulting her timetable "We're not in the same room next class."

"Oh!" Sirius said disappointed "Damn! What do we have then?"

"Well Ravenclaw has Herbology with the… Slytherins," she said making a face "In greenhouse two." She finished

"And we have the same but in greenhouse one and with the Hufflepuffs." Remus said

"I have such a brilliant idea!" Yelled Kree

"Not another one!" Sirius said as every one groaned. Brilliant ideas got a bit annoying.

"We should keep each other posted on what's happening with notes passed to the Greenhouses!"

"But wouldn't someone notice?" James asked

"Not if you made it invisible!" Lily said eager to prove James wrong

"How?" Remus asked

"Come and I'll show you!" Kree said "It's a place you've never been!"

Two minutes later and with half an hour left of recess, they were all looking up invisibility spells in the library.

"Here's one!" Sirius said

"With an invisibility cloak!" Remus said "Anyone got one of those?" He joked

James and Sirius gave each other a look that no-one else noticed. Finally Kree found a spell - Videt non and you said Videt to see it again. Sirius tweaked it a bit so that when you said Videt only the six of them would be able to see it. They ran up the stairs and quickly got their books. They go to they greenhouses with minutes to spare and sat there twiddling their thumbs in wait of the teacher.

******

YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! I got reveiws I'm happy!!!!!!! THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!1

Ceso - the orange eye thingy comes in like 1-2 chapters no actually next chapter yeah things r gonna get exciting soon! Have u updated I'll check so yeah Evvys my fave character too!!! Lol thanx 4 adding me just to let you know ure on my faves too!!

Toni Mei - Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it

Musicizdbest - Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the chapters hope you like this one too!

Stating-the-obvious - Thanks for reviewing and I kinda didn't get what you said there so yeah can u explain plse but anywayz I'm updating and I hope you like this chapter!!!

Um yeah 20 reviews 4 next chapter!!! 

Also thanx to anyone out there that's reading but isnt reviewing

And everyone REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanx

*starborn*


	11. Dicovery!

Disclaimer - The name Krestomanci comes from a book written by Diana Wynne Jones no copyright infringement was intended. Kree comes from a series of books called Deltora Quest again no copyright infringement was intended

Evvy and Kree however belong to me!

This is Dedicated to **Ceso** cos without her this chapter wouldn't have got out as soon. READ HER STORY OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Chapter 11 - Discovery

"I am Professor Klapat." Said a long thin strict looking teacher.

"You girl! What's your name?" She asked a sickly looking Slytherin girl

"Mandy." The Slytherin girl said with the sneer that all Slytherins seemed to posses 24/7

"Can you please come up here?"

"Sure."

"I want you to help me replant these thorny bushes. They have outgrown their pots."

The rest of the lesson was agonisingly slow, waiting from either a letter from the other greenhouse or their turn to help re-pot the plant. Next lesson they'd be doing it on their own.

"Krestomancia Dipple!"

"Miss?" Kree asked as people sniggered. "Can you call me Kree?"

"Most certainly not! Krestomancia is your name and that is what you will be called in my class."

"Can I please be excused?" She asked nervously looking at the thorns on the bush.

"Are you ill?"

"Umm no but!"

"Then no then!"

"I'm not very good with plants!" Kree said almost whining

"You should see me then!" Evvy whispered grouchily to Lily

"Or me!"

"You will come here and do as I say!" Professor Kirk said getting angry.

"Ok." Kree said resigned

"OW OW OW OW OOOWWW!!!!" She yelped. Not in surprise, she knew it was going to happen but in pain. The thorny tendrils had wrapped themselves firmly around her arm and were sprouting new leaves!

"Ah!" The professor said in surprise. She unwrapped the thorny branches and sent a wincing Kree to Madam Pomfrey.

"Any others of you like this girl?" She asked. Lily and Evvy raised their hands then looked in surprise at each other.

"What happens if you touch it?" She asked of Evvy then changing her mind she said "Show me."

Evvy reached out and touched it gingerly. It burnt into ashes. "Ah." She said again "Stand over there."

"And you?" She asked pointing to Lily

"I'd rather not kill another one."

"I have to know!" The professor yelled.

Lily took a deep breath and touched it trying to get it over with quickly.

"Just as I thought." She said as it wilted and turned brown. Lily shook her head to clear it out. The water she had taken out of the plant gave her energy and left her on a high.

"Okay, rescue your friend from Madam Pomfrey and go to Professor Dumbledores' office." She ordered.

Lily and Evvy left quickly and Lily sent a hurriedly scrawled note to The boys saying

__

Gone to Prof. Dumbledores office

Be back soon

Evvy, Lily, and Kree

P.S. Krees hurt her arm

****Meanwhile in Greenhouse one******

James, Sirius and Remus filed into the greenhouse morbidly. The professor - Professor Clipit (A/N sorry for the lame names)

Had already seen them trying to spell a note to the girls and had been watching them ever since. It was an extremely boring lesson as everyone was called up one by one to be shown the correct way to re-pot a plant the boys didn't quite catch the name of. They were being called up alphabetically and Sirius was sent up first which meant that he would be doing nothing for the rest of the lesson.

Just after Remus' go (Lupin - L) a note flew in the window and hovered in front of Sirius' face. The teacher was still watching

but Sirius reached out and got it anyway. The Professor looked at him suspiciously. "Just a fly!" Sirius said brightly and proceeded to read it aloud to his friends. "Gone to Prof. Dumbledores office Be back soon Evvy, Lily, and Kree P.S. Krees hurt her arm"

"What?" said Remus "How?" 

"It doesn't say!" Sirius said frustrated

"Write a note then!" James suggested

"Good idea!"

"Who shall we say it's from?" Remus asked

"Well we need a groupie name!" Sirius said "how 'bout group hug!!!"

"How 'bout no!"

"how 'bout we open a book and the first word we see - it is!" Remus suggested

"Okay." They agreed. Of course what they hadn't counted on was that the only book they had was a Herbology one and stuff like rosebush just didn't _quite_ sound right. Around a hundred tries later they came up with the page they were actually _meant_ to be on - The Marauding Thorn Bush.

"Brilliant!" Said Remus

"What's brilliant - Thorn bush?" asked Sirius

"Uh, no."

"The maraudees!" Sirius joked "No? Ok how about the Marauders!" He said still joking until he realised what he had just said

"Marauders!" All three whispered as the Professor was looking at them again

Finally they managed to scrawl a letter which read 

__

Have scary Prof.

Sorry couldn't write sooner. 

How's Kree? 

Hope not too bad hurt. 

What did you do wrong? 

Tell us what prank you pulled at lunch - The Marauders

*****Back to the Girls*****

"Presumably this is for you." Professor Dumbledore said as they entered. Kree had no sign of her injury thanks to Madam Pomfrey although her arm itched a bit. Lily blushed.

"How did you see it?" She asked.

"A magician never revels his secrets." he said his eyes twinkling. "A very good invisibility spell but how can you only have done it with the three of you?"

"Six." Evvy supplied

"And they are?"

"Sirius Black." Evvy said

"Remus Lupin." Kree said

"And Potter." Lily said disdainfully.

"I see you two aren't the best of friends?"

"Um No." Lily said as Kree tried to hold in her laughter, this time succeeding.

"It's a shame." He said "Ah well."

"Uh, Sir if you wouldn't mind what are we here for?" Evvy asked always the impatient one.

"Ah, well I just needed to ask you some questions and get some answers." He said

"Okay first question are you all Muggle born."

"Yes." Kree said

"Okay second one do you all have a very close member of your family die?"

He asked

"Well I do live in an orphanage." Evvy said. Dumbledore smiled

"Yes." Lily said quietly

"Um yeah." Kree said also super quiet.

"Did they leave you something?"

"Yeah." Lily and Kree each said

"I dunno but if they did it belongs to the orphanage now." Evvy said bitterly. The orphanage she was in wasn't exactly the nicest of places.

"Well Evvy I'll look into that for you and finally do you have some sort of rare thing that each of you has."

"Not that I can think of." Kree said. Dumbledore looked disappointed. "Oh well then you may g.."

Lily butted in "Yes we do, the owls!"

"Ah! I would like to see these owls!" Dumbledore said happy again

"Yes, sir!" Evvy said saluting. Dumbledore laughed as they marched out. Yes that might work.

****

Five minutes later and they were back.

"Aha!" Said The Professor "And have you named these owls?"

"Um, no." They all said

"And why not?"

"We have no idea." Lily said as they had appointed her their spokesperson in the owlery.

"Do you want to know why?"

"Yes."

"They are very special owls and will name themselves."

"Huh?"

"You will also find that this name will be a rather good name for yourselves."

"Erm?"

"You are not completely human. Yo see you are part Nymph and are actually heirs to Ravenclaw - She was part nymph as well."

"But you've got the wrong people I mean we all come from Muggle families." Lily said dumbstruck

"I know -you see Ravenclaw was a rather clever witch and she decided that she would make all of her descendants Muggles until the right ones with all the powers came along. They would be witches."

"Why not wizards?"

"Wizards my dear can not have the power of Nymphs. They can pass on the power to their children and if they had a daughter - she would have it but a boy could only pass it down again."

"Ah."

"Yes, and she made three owls to draw the three girls into friendship. Have you ever realised that your eye colour changes with your mood?"

"No." Lily replied puzzled

"Well it does It gets darker the angrier you get, and lighter the sadder you get, Here I will give you a table of your eye colours."

He handed over a piece of parchment on which was written.

Eye colours

Emotion Happy Sad Angry V. Angry Scared

****

Lily bright green dull green dark blue Navy Light blue

****

Evvy bright Orange Dull Orange Orangey red Red Pink

****

Kree Mahogany Dull Brown Dark grey Black Light grey

"It is also the same with your owls." He said as they studied it and Lily slipped it into her pocket.

"So what's so different about being a nymph?"

"Well It means that you basically can't touch any living thing until you've learnt to put up walls to your power. It also means that you can call water, fire or plants to you to help you, you already seem quite good at that. And it also means you can change form. You may not want to do this however as it shows your inner self."

"Form?"

"Yes, it means you will turn into a women made out of fire," He looked at Evvy "Tree," He looked at Kree "Or water." He said looking finally to Lily

"So, this means that you'll need to be trained up a little." He said "I will meet you in your dormitory at 2 o'clock on Saturday morning. It would be best if you got some sleep beforehand."

"But sir?" Evvy said "What do we tell the boys?"

"Lupin, Potter and Black you can tell but no-one else. Show them if you like. Oh and all of you it would be best if you tried to stay out of the way of anything living -that includes the tables and chairs. Luckily the ones in the great hall are made of marble."

"They are?" asked Evvy

"Well they are now." He said waving his wand

"Is that all sir?" Lily asked

"Yes, you may go. Oh wait one more thing you are excused from further lessons today." He replied and they walked out.

As soon as they were out of view and hearing of anyone Lily read aloud the note the boys had sent to them.

" Have scary Prof. Sorry couldn't write sooner. How's Kree? Hope not too bad hurt. What did you do wrong? Tell us what prank you pulled at lunch - The Marauders"

"When's lunch?" Asked Kree.

"Um, now! It started five minutes ago!" Evvy said looking at her watch. 

They started running and finally got there to see that the Great hall had been transformed. The seats and tables were now made out of marble and there was either a red, yellow, blue or green cushion on the seat.

"I wondered what Dumbledore meant when he said that they were made out of marble!" Lily whispered to Kree

"Over here!" Remus called and the girls walked over to the boys.

"OOO watcha do watcha do!" James called as soon as they got there.

"Shut it Potter!" Lily said grouchily as she was scared of what the boys would think.

"Shit!" Sirius said as he noticed their eyes "I thought your eyes were green, brown and orange!"

"They change." Kree said tiredly and she was right as Lilys eyes were a light blue, Evvys' were pink and Krees were a light grey.

Evvy sat down next to Sirius and suddenly he felt like crying which he hadn't done for a long while.

"I'm going to Dumbledore." He said

"Why?" Evvy asked touching his arm gently with tears in his own eyes. She cried easily and finding out she wasn't completely human wasn't exactly the easiest thing to swallow.

"Get away from me!" Sirius yelled jumping up and running out of the room crying which was exactly what Evvy was doing at that precise moment.

The tears dried up as soon as he was out of the room and he ran to get to Dumbledores' office asking directions as he went.

He ended up at a gargoyle. "To get in you have to have a password!" A boy said as he passed

"Sugar plum fairies!" He cursed and the gargoyle swung open.

"Sugar plum fairies - what kind of a password is that?" He groaned and went in.

"Professor Dumbledore sir?" He asked

"Yes Sirius please come in." Sirius pushed open the door and walked in

"Yes Sirius?" He asked over his half moon specs

"erm I think something's wrong with me. Every time I go near this girl I break out in all sorts of emotions!"

"Love?"

"No it's not that sir its as if everything she feels I feel!"

"Ah! And is this certain girl called E Evvy perhaps?"

"Yes."

"Aha!" He said and leaned back in his chair deep in thought "Yes. I thought she might share her soul with someone." He looked at Sirius as if sizing him up. "Yes." He said again

"You see Sirius I think you two are soul mates."

"But there's no such thing! Is there?"

"Well in fact there is but not in the terms that you would use it. She shares part of your soul and you share a part of hers."

"This also means." He continued to Sirius' gaping mouth "That you are not entirely human."

"What!" Sirius said astounded

"But I think that bit is up to Evvy to tell you. When she does take her somewhere alone and tell her that you share a part of her soul and she shares a part of yours. Ok?"

"Um I think so." Sirius said trying to take it all in

"Oh yes and how did you get in?" He asked laughingly

"Um" Sirius said uncomfortably "I use sugar plum fairies as a curse so when someone told me I needed a password to get insaid it and erm got in."

"I see I need to change my password." He said his eyes twinkling "I hope not to see you too soon and try to stay out of trouble!"

"Ok!" Sirius said closing the door "I'll try!"

*************

Dathrian Princess - DON'T DIE YET!!! You've gotta read this first!!! lol

CESO - how can u fix ure story when it doesn't need it it's the best!!! And WHY DID U DO THAT 2 ME!!!!!! Mean poo!!!! lol now u can upload more!!!!!

Autumngurl102 - thanx 4 the great website!! It's really good and I'm in the process of fixing some of my chapters with it! And yeah I'll make it they go round it once do u think that'll be better anyway

Sorry it took so long but its 15 pages!!!!!!! My longest chapter!!!!!!

Luv ya all 4 reviewing!!!!!!

*starborn*


	12. The Party Must Go On!

Disclaimer - The name Krestomanci comes from a book written by Diana Wynne Jones no copyright infringement was intended. Kree comes from a series of books called Deltora Quest again no copyright infringement was intended.

Evvy however belongs totally to me! (And so does Krees character.)

This is Dedicated to Tina my other half for reading this.

Chapter 12 - The Party must go on!!!

Later that night at dinner the boys sat over at the Ravenclaw table.

"What's up with your new name?" Evvy asked as they sat down.

"What name?" James asked Genuinely puzzled.

"The Marauders."

"Ah!" He said infuriatingly "Nothing."

"Oh come on James push off!" Sirius yelled.

"Sorry!" James said sarcastically "Who stuck a pole up your ass!"

Sirius' no swearing policy had kind of fizzled out as even Sirius was now swearing.

Sirius said nothing and everyone noted that he wasn't eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" Lily asked concerned.

"I'm not hungry." He muttered.

"WHAT!" James yelled and started feeling Sirius' forehead.

"OH GOLLY!" Remus said causing heads to turn in his direction at his strange cursing word.

"The great Sirius not eating!" they had only known each other for a few days and all ready everyone knew him well enough to know something was seriously wrong.

"OK Sirius, out with it!" Evvy said scared for no apparent reason.

"I have to talk to you – alone." He said and dragged Evvy off to a statue of a one eyed witch.

"Dissendium." He muttered tapping it with his wand. It opened.

"Where does it lead?" She asked

"Honeydukes" He replied then he saw her vacant expression and added

"It's a lolly shop in Hogsmeade – a town near Hogwarts. My sister told me about this passage. Sirius' sister was called Maggie and was in year five at Hogwarts – the two were very close.

Evvys' eyes gleamed with appreciation but she asked no more questions as she was feeling rather nervous.

"So erm." He said stopping halfway down the passage where no one would be able to see or hear them.

"I just need to tell you why I went to Dumbledores office" He said

"Have you been feeling things that, that aren't yours? I mean like, have you been feeling nervous or excited for no apparent reason?"

"Yes?" Evvy said softly.

"Ok I know why."

"Why?"

"'Cos." He gulped "Ishareapartofyoursoulandyoushareapartofmine." He mumbled

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said I share a part of your soul and you share a part of mine."

"Um okay???" She said confused "So um what?"

"When we are, like, next to each other we can feel what the other person is feeling." He said

"I just barely caught that." She said "So we share each others emotions?"

"That's about it." He said

"There's something I have to tell you too." She said

"I'm not exactly human."

"So what? You're an alien or something?" Sirius asked gobsmacked

"No." She replied "I'm part fire nymph."

"A, a what?"

"It's a person who has fire powers and can change into a fire spirit kinda thing. I think." She said uncertainly "But anyway that means you must be part nymph too."

"What are we gonna tell the others?" He asked

"Well the girls already know and I still have to tell the rest of the boys I'm part nymph and do you want to tell them about… us?"

"Well I suppose we have to really I mean I haven't cried in like seven years!"

"When was the last time you cried?"

"Oh erm my sister turned my first broom into a lolly."

"And…"

"I kinda ate it." He said Evvy couldn't help but laugh. Sirius joined in as well.

Sirius started walking forwards - further down the tunnel.

"But Hogwarts is that way!" Evvy said

"Yeah and Honeydukes is this way. Where would you rather go?"

"Eh Honeydukes I s'pose." She said. They walked the rest of the trip to Honeydukes.

"Woah!" Evvy said astonished at the rows upon rows of yummy treats. Sirius bought tons of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans and other stuff.

Evvy looked at what he had bought. "Mmm Jelly beans - my favourite - I haven't had them in AGES!" She said, not forgetting that the last time she had had them was the last time she had seen her mother, father and Rose her four year old sister. Her sister would stay the same age - for ever.

"Jellybeans?"

"Them." She said pointing at a clear bag full of all of the disgusting flavours. "And them." She said pointing to another clear bag full of the nice flavours. To separate the good and bad ones Sirius said a spell - _lotus Minot _(it was made up by his sister) and the yummy ones went into one bag and the disgusting ones into another.

"Here you go." Sirius said giving her one out of the disgusting pile. They walked out of Honeydukes and sat down on a bench near Zonkos.

"YUCK!" she said immediately spitting it out "that tasted like, like earwax!" Sirius laughed "Bad luck!" He said and took one out of the nice bag "Mmm chocolate!"

"Why did you take one out of that bag?" Evvy asked suspiciously

"'Cos the ones in this bag actually taste _nice_" Evvy laughed and said 

"Dare you to take one out of the bad bag." Sirius picked one out that didn't look too bad - a kind of reddish colour

"Oh yes and you have to chew it for let's say three minutes."

"WHAT!"

"Okay, I'll be kind half a minute. AND you have to swallow it."

"Deal!" Sirius said popping it into his mouth. His face went red and contorted into the oddest of shapes. Evvy smiled broadly.

"Rotten fish!" He said after his time was up and he'd taken a lot of drinks from the bubbler.

"Truth or dare." Sirius said.

"Truth." She said

"Okay what kinda PJs do you wear?"

"A polka dotted nightie." She replied

"Anything underneath?" Sirius asked slyly. Evvy laughed

"Why don't you come up to the girls dorm to find out?" Evvy asked then before Sirius could get any ideas she continued "In a PJ party?"

"PYJAMA PARTY!!!" Sirius yelled laughing

"Let's make plans." So right there they talked about what food and drink supplies they would need and made up a spell to make people wear the PJs they wore in bed last night (pyjamarama time) and walked into Zonkos for a truth telling potion (for obvious truth or dare reasons)

"Last stop!" Sirius said as they walked into the Three Broomsticks

"Put up your hood!" Sirius whispered putting up his own.

"Why?" Evvy asked whispering as well. Sirius said nothing but nodded at a solitary figure.

"Oh!" Evvy whispered as she saw The boys' Herbology teacher.

"Six butterbeers to go." Sirius ordered

"Sirius!" She said nervously the professor was walking towards them. Sirius glanced over his shoulder and waved his wand at his and Evvys' faces.

"There you go sir." Said the little girl at the counter "Did I do right mum?" They heard her ask as she walked away

"Brilliantly." Was her mothers reply

Sirius took his butterbeers, handed them to Evvy and motioned for her to leave.

"No!" She said fiercely not wanting to abandon him. Sirius was actually quite glad of her company. He thought her eyes were most unusual and went very well with her golden hair.

"You dropped this." The professor said handing him a sickle and a note.

"Thanks." Sirius said and although he didn't remember having a note he pocketed it.

"Do I know you?" The professor asked

"No I don't think so." Sirius replied dropping his hood.

The professor closely scrutinised his face then nodded and said

"I'm sure I saw you in Zonkos a couple of days ago."

"Musta been it." He said then wanting to get away as soon as possible he said

"Thank you again!" and walked out and down the trap door into the secret passage.

He read the note then went a slightly paler colour. Evvy sensing the change in his mood asked

"What's wrong?"

"It says Try transfiguring your voice as well, I heard it too many times in class to forget it that quickly Sirius - Your Herbology teacher."

Evvy looked at him wide eyed "Do you think he'll punish us?" She asked nervously

"Nah, he would have done it at the time." Then trying to get onto happier subjects he said firmly "So, onto tonight."

"The PJ party." He continued

"Ok." Evvy said finally "What are we gonna do when we get there and where is it gonna be held?" she asked.

They worked out the details and Sirius wrote them down on a piece of parchment and duplicated it five times so they could each have one. It read:

__

PARTY!!!!

Come to the Ravenclaw girls dormitory after dinner tonight

bring as much food and drink as poss

prepare to play truth or dare (Sirius was VERY proud of his little poem)

We will explain there too

Luv

Sirius & Evvy

This is exactly what two VERY confused people and two not so confused people sitting around the Gryffindor table were reading.

Sirius and Evvy were getting stuff ready (they had nicked down to the Great hall before anyone else and had had dinner very quickly.)

Then every one went up to the girls dorm and were blindfolded as soon as they set foot in the room

"Whoa!" Lily said dizzily "Is there some technical reason for my sudden blackout brain?" She hit her head with her hand and muffled laughter was heard from the other side of the room.

"We're ready!" Evvy said and waved her wand. The blindfolds disappeared.

"Ok there's something Evvy and I have to tell you." Sirius said

"We share a part of each others soul." Evvy said trying not to sound corny and failing miserably.

"Dumbledore told Sirius."

"So?" Remus asked

"So we share our emotions. Look you know when I was crying right?" Sirius said

"Well, James when was the last time you remember me crying."

James smiled, laughed then ended up laughing uncontrollably on the floor

"Oh shut it." Sirius said. James slowly regained his feet and stood up still trying to suppress laughter

"Well anyway it was a long time ago and I cried today for no reason right?"

"Right." Remus said

"Yeah and it was 'cos I was crying." Evvy said

"Oh!" Remus said getting it

"Um okay" James said getting it but still a bit confused. Lily got it but didn't say anything she wasn't sure how the boys would react to the next thing. Well she knew exactly what James would say, but not Remus.

"And you lot had to tell us something as well?" James said looking at the girls

"Yeah." Lily said "You see we're not exactly human."

"Uh you're not?" James asked "I mean I know you had to be somehow related to a mountain troll Evans." Lily knew he was going to say that but glared at him anyway.

"But I thought you two beautiful ladies." He nodded to Evvy and Kree "Were totally troll free."

"Well actually we're part nymph." Lily said halting any other imbecilic comments from James. "Which basically means we have powers and our eyes change colours."

"To what?" Sirius asked Lily handed him a duplicate of the table that Dumbledore had given the girls.

"Um, Ok" Remus said

"Now on to the fun stuff!" Sirius cried and they all put the comments behind them. Not that they wouldn't think about them later but in the words of the mighty, heroic Sirius Black (Sirius in a stage whisper-YOU FORGOT HANDSOME!!") okay and HANDSOME Sirius Black (Sirius - You forgot…Me-SHUT IT you're a character not a voice in my brain!)

The party must go on!

*******

next chapter is my fave chapter that I have written so far! YAY!!!! *rubs hands in glee*

Ceso - you gave in YAY!!! Glad you did write another chapter! (or two)

Liat86 - sorry for ruining the image but I think that ffs are really just peoples image of what _they_ think it should be and I'm not really writing this story for you I'm writing it for everyone! Plus if I changed that it would COMPLETELY wreck my story so again I'm sorry but whats a girl meant to do?

Dathrian Princess' sista (AKA Kassie) - Im writing and uplaoding now….

And an IMPORTANT announcement

I am having a poll on whether to change my title to Destiny OR The Party Must Go On so please tell me which you prefer!

REVIEW PEOPLES COS URE WAT KEEPS ME WRITING!!!

Luv ya all

*starborn*


	13. THE PYJAMA PARTY!

Chapter 13 – PJ PARTY!!!

Sirius waved his wand and suddenly every one was in their PJs including himself.

Remus was wearing a pair of black silk boxers and friendly muttered comments of "You're boring!" were flung his way.

James was wearing a red pair with black lightning streaks and QUIDDITCH! Written on them in blue.

Sirius was wearing a black pair with red writing saying KISS MY A!

Lily and Kree had obviously swapped PJs at some point as Kree was wearing a white singlet with a yellow duck on it and black shorts with a little white skull in the bottom corner. Whereas Lily had on a black singlet with a big white skull and cross-bones and blue shorts with lots of little yellow duckys on them. Evvy was wearing a white red and blue polka-dotted nightie.

"Can I take you up on that offer?" Sirius asked

"Yes."

Sirius lifted up the nightie and was rewarded by a squirting of ice cold water from a water bottle Evvy had rigged there before knowing full well what Sirius would do.

"DAMMIT!"

Everyone laughed

"Here's food!" Lily said producing two steaming boxes of hot chocolate fudge cake and two tubs of ice cream.

"Is that your favourite food or something?" Kree asked

"How did you guess?" Lily answered sarcastically.

Kree ignored that remark however as Sirius had brought out the butterbeer and lollies. Everyone helped themselves to food and Remus produced a bottle or two (or three or four) of creaming soda. (A/N if you don't know what creaming soda is – it's your loss)

"Ok pick 1, 2,3,4,5 or six." Said Sirius after all of the food and drink had gone.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"'cos then you get either truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or torture."

"Uh, ok two." Remus said.

"Dare!" Sirius said gleefully as he had kept them all in the same order.

"Ok, I dare you to sing Mary had a Little lamb."

"Can't you think of anything better than that?!" Remus grumbled going red.

"You're only saying that 'cos you don't want to do it!"

"Oh bumf you." Remus said. He had the oddest arrangement of curse words anyone had ever heard. Sirius chose to ignore the comment and just looked at Remus.

"Oh all right!" Remus said getting frustrated with the staring contest. He sang going as red as a sunbaked Pom (A/N no offence to any Poms out there just thought it was an original one! Lolz)

"Not bad buddy!" James said after Remus had finished.

"You're not MEANT to be ABLE to sing!" Sirius whined.

"I can't!" Remus replied still red.

Evvy snorted.

"Whatcha call that then, eh!" Lily said.

"Um, not singing very well?" Remus said. Kree said nothing just looked at him her jaw hanging open.

Remus, noting the uncomfortable silence said,

"Your turn Lily, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6?"

"Damn." James said under his breath so no-one could hear, he'd been hoping to get to chose what Lily had to do. Remus had known this and didn't want an argument to break up the party.

"Err 6?" Lily said hoping that he'd changed the order. He hadn't

"Torture!"

"Crud." Was all she said.

"What's torture for Lily-pad?" Sirius said using his pet name for her which was received with a death-glare from Lily. She had given up killing him over it as it didn't seem to bother him anymore – I mean the part where he was hung upside down minus clothes and his hair was turned a baby pink, the last part time-locked for 48 hours.

Evvys' eyes lit up and she whispered something in Remus' ear. Lily gave her a suspicious look and Remus nodded in acceptance his dark eyes glinting mischievously.

"Ok, undergo a makeover by the girls."

"WHAT!" Lily screeched "I am soo not wearing any form of make up!"

"Aww come on Lils!" Kree said as Lily was the only girl in the whole year that didn't wear a bit of make-up. Evvy wore it and dresses as often as she could. Kree wore a little make up make-up would wear dresses but only on special occasions. Lily – well she wore shorts underneath her robes! 

"It's a da-are!" Evvy taunted, knowing full well that there were two people in the room that couldn't resist a dare – Lily and James.

"Oh all right!" Lily grumbled her head in her hands

"On one condition – The keyholes blocked while I'm getting changed and those three get out and don't see."

"Okay." Evvy said her fingers crossed behind her back "But who said you're doing anything?" She showed Lily her crossed fingers; she yelped and rushed across the room to where her wand was, too late.

"Petrificus Totalus." Kree said lazily. Way before Lily was within a metre of her wand.

After Sirius, Remus and James were locked out and they blocked the keyhole. Evvy and Kree began.

Sirius carefully took out the loo roll and put his eye to the hole. SIRIUS!!!! GET AWAY FROM THE KEYHOLE!!!!!!!!!! Came up in a big black bubble.

"Okay! Okay!" He muttered and joined Remus and James in a game of exploding snap. Remus and James had on a bet to see whether Lily would look hot or not James – no, Remus – Yes.

Back in the dorm. Lilys' eyes were moving frantically and she was desperately trying to run away. However the fact that her arms were stuck to her sides and her legs were stuck together kinda made this impossible.

"Right Kree, eye shadow." Evvy said sounding like a true professional (which she kinda was)

Dark green eye shadow (at the moment her eyes were pale green from fright) was applied as well as silver lipstick, foundation and blush

 (A/N can someone help me on the make-up hair/clothing frontier – I don't do make-up but I'll give it a go! NO anyone reading this that knows me I didn't mean literally I meant in the story.)

They finally (after around ½ an hour) got around to doing clothes. Evvy found a sparkly black dress. Lilys' eyes widened in horror once she saw it and renewed her efforts into getting out of the awful fix she had gotten herself into. Evvy chuckled as she saw Lily and made the mistake of letting her gain control of her mouth and vocal chords.

"HOLY CRUD! I AM NOT WEARING THAT DRESS!!!!!" Lily yelled before she was given a warning glare from Kree who raised her wand menacingly.

"No please I'll be a good little girl, I like having control of my vocal chords thankyou!" Somehow in that speech Lily managed to convey to Kree and Evvy that they were not gonna get away with this. Evvy shrugged and looked at Kree, and taking her own life into her hands she said,

"I s'pose we'd better make the best of her lying there helpless then." The death glare Lily gave the two was enough to scare a fully-fledged death-eater. Evvy gulped but just stiffened her resolve and cast a spell transfiguring Lilys' PJs into the dress.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed 

"Since you are not willing to co-operate we will have to put you on display ourselves." Evvy said firmly which shut Lily up. But the next thing was too much for her.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Evvy said and Lily hovered, still totally bound, about a metre away from the ground.

"EVELYN MANTRIN!" Lily screeched turning a similar colour to her eyes. "YOU KNOW I DON'T DO FRICKIN HEIGHTS!"

"Oops!" Evvy said lowering her so the tops of Lilys' feet were gently brushing the ground.

"Now you've done it!" Kree muttered dejectedly. Kree wondered what Lily would do, knowing her infamous red-head temper; it wouldn't be good, for them at least.

Lily had a vacant expression on her face which did not bid well for the safety of the girls.

"Oh well, better get her thoughts interrupted as soon as possible!" Evvy said and on the count of three Kree and Evvy with their voices magically amplified they shouted.

"GET YOU'RE BUTTS UP HERE BOYS!"

*before from the boys POV*

Remus and James decided to play exploding snap.

"So," Remus said as he won yet another game.

"Betcha Lily'll look hot."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"How much?"

"Three galleons."

"You're on." James said concluding the deal with a handshake. They went back to their game before Sirius came hurtling down the steps receiving strange looks from other dwellers in the common room and from the girls a quick smirk of just how true this was.

"What have you been doing?" Remus asked

"Looking through the keyhole, but they put a spell on it so that I couldn't see anything."

"Not the only spell I see." Remus muttered in an undertone that Sirius didn't hear.

A scream of

"HOLY CRAP! I AM NOT WEARING THAT DRESS!"

Split the air and Remus chuckled.

"That'll be Lily." Before smiling as the cards blew up in James' face yet again.

A scream split the calm room in half and the prefects frowned getting restless.

Then an   
  
"EVELYN MANTRYN! YOU KNOW I DON'T DO FRICKIN HEIGHTS!"

"Next one and we go up." A particularly snotty looking prefect muttered to her friend sitting next to her, who nodded.

"GET YOU'RE BUTTS UP HERE BOYS!"

The boys stood up and the common room was peaceful once again. The prefects settled down, knowing that the quiet would soon return.

Back in the dorm

The boys opened the door and entered. Evvy howled in laughter and Kree joined in.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

Evvy still laughing handed him a mirror. A bubble was floating over his head saying   PERV!

Sirius waved his wand but the bubble only got bigger.

"Sorry Sirius – it's time locked for 48 hours."

"Damn" He muttered before saying.

"Where's Lily?"

A voice from behind the drapes surrounding Lily's bed yelled,

"I'm not coming out!"

"Yes, you are!" Kree said determinedly – they'd come this far – might as well do it all. She waved her wand and out came Lily sleeping peacefully.

"Hand it over James." Remus said. James said nothing just handed over the money – grudgingly – the worst thing was she couldn't say she looked ugly as she looked 

"Alright." In James' words (not gonna get much better than that I'm afraid)

And

 "WOAH!" In Sirius' words and in Remus' case, nothing at all just jaw hanging open.

Half an hour later and Lily came in dressed back in her PJs with the "gunky stuff" In her words washed off.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU CAST A SLEEPING SPELL ON ME!" She raged for around the hundredth time. Then her eyes lit up and she muttered a few words while pointing her wand at all five of them.

Gasps were heard by all five of them then

"LILEEEEEEE!" They all screamed throwing pillows at her. They hade all turned into old hags with black bubbles above their heads telling everyone who they really were.

"CHANGE US BACK!!!"

"Can't sorry time-locked for 12 hours." She replied sweetly. 

Sirius advanced on her with his wand.

"RICTUSEMPURA!" He yelled. Lily burst out into helpless laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"OK!" she finally managed to gasp out "Just say _Lily is the best_!"

James winced but said it along with the rest of them. Sirius muttered the counter curse and Lily stopped laughing, slowly.

"Now what?" Remus asked when everyone had calmed down.

"Hey, what about the rest of the darey thingies?" Lily asked.

"Precise!" Sirius said with one eye-brow raised. Lily threw a pillow at him. Sirius threw one back, but missed as Lily ducked and hit Evvy. Within two seconds an all out pillow fight had begun. 

After they'd run out of pillows and feathers were fluttering about on the floor Lily did a clean up spell and Sirius transfigured three pieces of parchment into three pillows.

"Your turn James!" Lily said, smiling wickedly at him.

James gulped and managed an ok choosing the number four.

"TORTURE!" Lily said gleefully.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT!?!" James said indignantly as he had thought that he had chosen a number that it wouldn't be possible for it to be torture.

"1, 6, 2, 5, 4!" Lily said smugly. James cursed.

"Hmm what's torture for Jamesie poo?" Lily asked. No-one said anything as Lily had been known to throw things when people interrupted her thoughts on James.

"Oh, I know anything to do with me!" She said and whispered something into James' ear.

"EVANS I AM SO NOT DOING THAT!"

"It's a da-are!" Lily said, much in the same way as Evvy had done to her before.

"You suck!" James muttered.

"Oh alright." He said.

"What?" Sirius asked Lily who just tapped her nose smugly. A bit too happily for her friends not to get suspicious.

"Okay my turn!" James said.

"Evvy?"

"Um, five."

"Double dare!"

"Okay. Who with?" Evvy asked

"Um, group conference!" James said and the rest of them huddled together as Evvy went and stood in a corner.

"Okay Sirius you have to snog Evvy for three minutes."

"Fine by me!" He said "Evvy?"

"Yeah whatever!" She said

Five minutes later and they were still at it.

"Um guys times up!" Kree said for around the tenth time. James had an idea.

"HEY SIRIUS THE CHUDLEY CANNONS JUST LOST TO THE LEAPING LEPRECHAUNS!" Sirius worshipped the Chudley Cannons and the Leaping Leprechauns were a VERY bad Irish team.

Still though – no response.

"Whoa!" James said, stunned. "That usually works!" Lily had had enough.

"Okay you guys break it up!" She said.

"OUCH!" Sirius yelped as his head banged sharply against Evvys

"Em, sorry." He said sheepishly, going red.

James looked at Sirius with a forlorn expression on his face.

"My best friend's gone crazy!"

Remus looked at James.

"Okay, crazier than usuall."

This made everyone laugh and they continued to laugh and talk (bonding in Sirius' words) until 4am whereupon they made a little too much noise (Evvy called Sirius a monkey then James turned him into one.) McGonagall came in looked shocked, congratulated James then gave him and everyone a detention, turned Sirius back, sent the boys to their dormitory and put a spell on them so that they would go to their beds straight after dinner. Unfortunately before Sirius could change it, she also confiscated their wands and told them they would get them back in every class and at the end they would be taken away again. This would continue for the next week.

Sorry for da crud ending but it was much better in my other copy

Sorry it took so long to get out 2 its cos my hardrive crashed n I had to type it up all over again. PLUS ff.net was in "read only mode" dumb thing

Ok special mentions-


	14. Learning how to be a nymph is tough!

Sorry for the long wait guys! I FOUND MY NOTE BOOK!

Chapter 14 – learning how to be a nymph is tough!

Disclaimer: I own the personality of Evvy n Kree n I don't own Krees name that belongs in sum weird story called the Deltora quest by a dudess who's' name I cant be bothered to look up. The male version of Krees full name (if you can't remember it's Krestomancia) is Krestomanci and is owned by Dyane Wynne Jones and her books which I cant be bothered to look up either.

The next day was Saturday. 

Lily and Kree got up at their normal time and went for their usual run. It surprised them that no grunts of protest could be heard from Evvys' bed and when they realised she was still asleep even after all of the noise all they said was 

"Weird!" And continued getting dressed. The rest all stayed in bed until eleven where-upon they all came sleepily downstairs to eat brekkie and watched Sirius fall asleep into his cereal.

By this time Kree and Lily had already eaten and were impatiently waiting for their friends in the library where they were going to look up spells for a prank or two (or three or four) The others finally arrived and they found one good spell – Sam Anturane which made the person fart a lot. They planned who they would do it on all day before they went to dinner. 

They were on their way back when an invisible rope pulled them to their beds. 

Evvy yelped in shock

"DAMN MACGONNAGOL!" James cursed as they were helplessly pulled down separate corridors into their bedrooms, on touching their beds the lights went out, bars were put up and their legs and arms were magically stuck together.

"Isn't this a bit drastic?" Asked Lily into the darkness.

As if an afterthought, everyone was gagged.

They all had different feelings on the matter.

_James – McGonagall is gonna be got BAD for this_

_Sirius – DAMNIT! No sneaking out for food…_

_Remus – Count in mermish to get to sleep…_

_Kree – Count in Arabic to get to sleep…_

_Evvy – DAMNIT! No sneaking out to watch Sirius in the kitchen…_

_Lily – Okay McGonagall WILL pay what about that spell we learnt today, the farting one? Yeah…_

**************

Lily woke up and her loud scream was partially muffled by the gag. 

A candle was floating a metre away from her bed. 

Who the HELL was in her room? 

Dumbledores face loomed. 

'Ah only Dumbledore' 

She thought in her half drowsy state 'WAIT! Dumbledore! What on earth was he doing here at' 

She checked the clock 'two in the morning?' 

Suddenly she remembered – the lesson thingys. Damnit.

Dumbledore laughed as the lights came on at a snap of his fingers. One more snap and they were free of their bonds.

"Right, down to work girls!" He said cheerfully. Evvy groaned, burying her face in her pillow. 

Kree and Lily jumped up immediately, simultaneously killing Evvy with a pillow. 

Then stopping when they realised their headmaster was in the room. They looked up, red in the face. Gravely he said:

"I have had a temporary state of blindness and did not see a thing."

They grinned.

The next four and a half hours until 6:30 were taken up doing mind blocking exercises. 

Lily got hold of the idea pretty quickly but Kree and Evvy found it harder.

The next week passed quickly. 

They did their detentions – each person scrubbing a different quidditch hoop. 

More lessons with lily coming top in charms beating even Sirius and had learnt how to tweak spells more reliably. 

James came top in transfiguration. This was weird, since the teacher didn't exactly like him. 

They got over the bed thing by getting a cowardly Gryffindor boy to do the spell for them. Gaining their wands and their normal bed-time. 

Soon the girls started calling themselves 'the nymphs' And the war between James and lily was getting worse. 

One day James turned all of lily's clothes into dresses, which, of course, she wouldn't wear. Forcing her to stay in her room all day until the spell wore off. Which was quite good (although it gave her a detention) as it gave her some time to plot James' massacre. 

This was to frame him for turning Mrs. Norris blind and neon yellow. 

Earning him the title of Filch's most hated person. 

A position nobody wanted to be in. It just so happened that the detention they had were together which only earned them another detention as when they emerged from the trophies room some of the trophies were pink, spotty, dancing, singing and stripy from miss-aimed spells. 

They were both doing all of the above. The next detentions were served separately. And so their fame and hatred of each other grew. 

Until one day when McGonagall had had enough.

REALLY sorry it isn't longer guys, but I'm recovering from a broken arm. I've decided I'm gonna update the first Sunday of each month since I have SO many other commitments and stories to type! Once again SORRY!

OH! I almost forgot! I've started a couple more stories! If you wanna read 'em!

Lily the tomboy and prankster of Hogwarts - 

AND

A co-written one by me n snowflakey – a story without a point. Or a title. - 

AND FINALLY!

This one is ACTUALLY by snowflakey but I'm the 'voice of Sirius' in it it's called 'Magic' - 


	15. A peek into the staffroom and Lilys' dar...

Chapter 15 – A peek into the staff room and Lily's dare

"I have HAD it with those two!" McGonagall said as she entered the staff room fuming. Every teacher in the room knew which two she was referring two. Only two people in the school could wind her up as much, and the funny thing was that they didn't seem to try.

"Calm down Minerva, and tell us what happened." The muggle studies teacher – Professor Brook - said placatingly.

McGonagall took three deep breaths and sat down into a leather chair that adapted itself to the curvatures of her back, finding this soothing she told them what had happened, not exaggerating.

"They stood up in the middle of one of my important" She ignored the snorts from the teachers that were clearly telling her that she thought all of her lessons were important "lesson and started screaming obscenities and hexing one another!" Throughout this tirade her voice had been getting shriller and shriller peaking on hthe word 'hex' and the knuckles gripping her chair arm were getting whiter and whiter.

"They did what! This truly has gone too far." Dumbledore said.

"We will confine them in my hut for a week." Dumbledore's hut was in an unknown location, somewhere in the woods.

"Isn't that a bit…dangerous?" McGonagall said, just at the same time as one of the other teachers, intent on listening to their headmasters verdict said 

"Are you sure they'll still be alive when they come out?"

"Yes." Said Dumbledore, and that, was that.

**At Breakfast the next morning**

"Hey LILSIE!" Sirius yelled, although Lily was just opposite him. "Watcher doing to Jamie?" This was around the fiftieth time he had asked the same question, and Lily was getting more than a little pissed off.

"I'm not telling, and don't call me Lilsy!"

"Lilsy, Lilsy!"

"Next time I'll knock your lights out!" Lily threatened.

"Oh yeah, suuuure you will Lilsy!" Sirius said sarcastically, he began to say something equally condescending, and most likely sexist, but he didn't see the fist coming towards his face, and fell to the floor.

Kree didn't turn a hair, she'd seen it enough times on guys that had called Lily carrots.

Evvy however, apologised.

"What for?" Lily said, confused

"This!" Evvy said, casting the enervation spell. "He's just too darn cute to be left unconscious for any amount of time.

"Oh all right." Lily grumbled, flinging out a hand to help Sirius out, not noticing the fact that James was just about the walk over the pile of clothes on the floor that was Sirius. James fell on top of Sirius and his orange juice fell all over Lily's hair.

For once though, Lily didn't care, too excited about the dare that she had given James last night.

"Potter?"

"What?"

"Now?"

"You stink!"

Nonetheless he proceeded to moon the hall singing "My Lily Lies Over the ocean, My Lily lies over the sea!" In a hilariously off tune voice.

Most people looked shocked, the Slytherins all laughed, and Dumbledore clapped and said

"Although highly entertaining will Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans please await notification of their detention times? Thankyou!"

And breakfast resumed.

Hiya!

Anonomous – have fun in the hols liv! (I think that's who u r anyway…)

Ceso – thanks! My arms better now! Expect more story next month!

Enjoy!  
  


Only two reviews in one month!

I'm appalled!

RnR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Starborn*


End file.
